1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micrometer and, for example, to a micrometer having a frame with an anvil at one end and a spindle at the other end, the spindle moving closer to or further away from the anvil.
2. Description of Related Art
The micrometer has a frame with an anvil at one end and a spindle at the other end, where the spindle moves closer to or further away from the anvil as a user holds the frame and rotates a thimble attached to the spindle.
In such a micrometer, it is necessary to suppress the effect of thermal expansion of the frame due to the heat of the hand of a user holding the frame. For example, in the micrometer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-80977, the frame is covered with a heat shield.
It is assumed that a micrometer is used in a situation where a user measures the size of an object using a finger with a lubricant such as oil, for example.
However, the heat shield cover of the micrometer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-80977 has no anti-slip feature, and it is slippery when a user picks up the heat shield cover. Thus, this micrometer has a room for improvement in usability.